EunSiHae Story
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: Summary : jangan polos – polos jadi anak. Hati – hati sama orang yang baru dikenal. Jangan sampai kejadian kek Hyukjae ini. Kkkk #badSummary EunSiHae Yaoi - M (chap 1 T, chap 2 M) 2shoot


Tittle : UNTITTLED

Pair : EunSiHae

Length : 2shot(?)

Disc : EunSiHae bukan punya saya. Saya hanya pinjam nama doang. Tapi yang jelas EunSiHae punya SM, keluarga, dan para fansnya. FF ini terinspirasi dari video yadong yang aku donlod kemaren.

Summary : jangan polos – polos jadi anak. Hati – hati sama orang yang baru dikenal. Jangan sampai kejadian kek Hyukjae ini. Kkkk #badSummary

Cuap – cuap bentar. FF ini haya sebagian FF threesome yang bisa aku publish sekarang. Banyak ff threesome yang menggunung di fileku. FF ini aku dedikasikan buat nunadeul ku, TIKA MININGRUM (Tita / Tita Taawon Eulpeu) dan INTANG LUDJENG HARYAWATI (Intan / Intan Ludjeng Haryawati) yang minta FF ku threesome yang ini segera di publish. Yawes lah. Baca aja FF abalku ini.

Hyukjae, remaja berusia 17tahun siswa tingkat 3 di Everlast Highschool di pinggiran kota Seoul. Pribadinya yang polos, perang dan ramah banyak membuat orang – orang yang ada disekitarnya merasa nyaman, senang, tapi kadang dongkol ketika berada di dekatnya. Dia mempunyai sahabat baik bernama Lee Sungmin. Mereka terpaut satu tahun.

Seperti biasa setiap pagi dia berangkat sekolah sambil mendengarkan musik melalui Iphone 5 miliknya. Tak jarang juga dia menari dan menyanyi mengikuti irama yang keluar dari earphone berwarna hijau yang selalu setia menemani perjalanannya.

Lumayan lama waktu yang dibutuhkan dari rumahnya hingga sampai ke sekolah. Tapi itu tak membuat seorang Lee Hyukjae mengeluh. Ia tetap setia melakukannya dari dia tingkat 1.

Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, tak lupa ia melakukan kebiasaannya menyapa penjaga sekolah. Setelah itu ia menunggu di sebuah lorong yang merupakan jalan menuju kelasnya. Dia sedang menunggu sahabatnya, Lee Sungmin. Guru – guru yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya juga tak luput dari sapaannya. Tak luput juga siswa – siswi yang juga mengenal Hyukjae menyapanya.

Yang ditunggu pun tiba. Lee Sungmin kemudian merangkul Hyukjae menuju ke kelasnya. Karena kelas mereka memang sama dan mereka juga teman sebangku.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran pengetahuan alam. Dan kebetulan pengetahuan alam adalah pelajaran kesukaan Hyukjae. Apalagi pelajaran biologi. Entah kenapa dia sangat suka dengan biologi.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran telah Hyukjae lalui dengan semangat. Mulai dari pelajaran biologi, sejarah, sampai pelajaran terakhir yaitu sastra. Bel tanda siswa harus kembali ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah menguras otak di sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Mereka keluar kelas bersama.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Sungmin berpamitan pada Hyukjae. Dia tidak bisa pulang bersama kali ini. Dia harus menemui namja nya, Kyuhyun yang kebetuan sekolahnya berlawanan arah dengan arah pulang Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae – ya. Mian hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun."

"eeooh? Hyung mau kencan, ne?" goda Hyukjae.

"hehehehe. Kau pasti tahu Kyuhyun itu seperti apa." Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum malu.

"arraseo hyung. Ya sudah. Sana temui evil mu itu. Titip salam buat dia."

"ne. Hati – hati Hyuk. Jangan lupa menghubungi ku jika sudah sampai rumah. Dan ingat, jangan kemana – mana sebelum sampai dirumah. Ekekekekek."

"yaaak. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung." Jawabnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahahaha. Ne ne ne. Chaa. Sampai jumpa besok Hyuk."

"ne hyung."

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Hyukjae kemudian berjalan dengan gontai. Hari ini benar – benar panas. Sedari tadi dia meniup ujung poni rambutnya yang memang panjang.

Tanpa Hyukjae ketahui, di balik sebuah gang dekat sekolahnya, ada orang yang sedari tadi mengamati Hyukjae. Dari pagi Hyukjae berangkat sekolah, sampai dia pulang. Orang itu sedari tadi menampakkan senyum menakutkan saat mengamati Hyukjae.

"aaaah. Panas sekali hari ini. Aku ingin segera tiba dirumah dan meminum just buatan eomma." Katanya sambil memencet Iphone nya.

Saat sedang asik memainkan Iphone nya, tiba – tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Reflek dia kaget dan menoleh.

"eoh? Nuguya?" tanya Hyukjae

"hay. Aku Donghae. Lee Donghae." Jawab seorang yang berambut hitam dengan kulit putih.

"dan kau bisa memanggilku Siwon. Choi Siwon." Jawab satu namja lagi yang berdimple.

Sejenak Hyukjae berpikir lalu tersenyum.

"aku Lee Hyukjae."

"kami sudah tau kalau kau Lee Hyukjae." Kata Donghae.

"eoh? Jeongmal? Kalian tahu dari mana?"

"kau bercanda? Siapa yang tak kenal Lee Hyukjae, siswa manis tingkat 3 yang bersekolah di Everlast Highschool" balas Siwon.

"huwaa. Apa aku se terkenal itu kah sampai ada orang yang tau aku tapi aku tak tau orang itu?" katanya riang.

"kau tau, di sekolah kami kau sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan. Banyak siswa siswi yang membicarakanmu."

"jeongmal? Jinjja?" tanyanya kaget.

"ne. Bahkan hampir semua siswa siswi disekolah kami mengenalmu dan temanmu Lee Sungmin itu." Jawab Donghae.

"kyaaaaaaa. Tak kusangka aku se tenar itu. Kkkkkkk." Ungkapnya sambil terkekeh.

"oh ya, kami punya misi disini. Mian Hyukjae – ya sebelumnya. Bersediakah kau ikut kami bertemu teman – teman kami? Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum menunjukkan dimple andalannya.

"eeh? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

"mereka ingin melihat sosok Hyukjae yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa. Semanis apa." Ini giliran Donghae yang menunjukkan senyum nya.

"aaah. Arraseo. Baiklah. Dimana teman – teman kalian sekarang?"

"ikutilah kami Hyukjae ah. Gomawo." Jawab Donghae.

Hyukjae memang anak yang benar – benar polos dan mudah terhasut orang lain. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan mengikuti kedua teman barunya itu. Mereka bertiga berjalan sambil bercanda. Hyukjae mulai akrab dengan mereka. Padahal Hyukjae tidak tau apa yang Siwon dan Donghae rencanakan untuknya.

*Skip Time*

Mereka bertiga tiba disebuah gang kecil diantara gedung – gedung menjulang di kota Seoul. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sedikit ragu dengan tempat tujuannya ini. Tapi berhubung dua teman barunya itu sudah masuk ke gang itu lebih dulu akhirnya Hyukjae mengikuti mereka. Dengan sedikit bergidik ngeri. Melihat gang itu yang gelap, lembab, bahkan tikus dan kucing pun tak ada yang mau berkeliaran di tempat ini.

"Dongae – ya, tempat macam apa ini?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit ngeri sambil melihat sekeilingnya.

"ini basecamp kami Hyuk. Disini kami biasa berkumpul. Jalan menuju basecamp memang seperti ini. Tapi setelah sampai sana, kau nanti pasti terkejut." Jawab Donghae dengan menunjukkan senyumnya. Tapi aneh. Kali ini senyumnya berbeda.

"baiklah. Aku mengerti." Pasrah Hyukjae.

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari cahaya jalan raya, mereka tiba disebuah pintu di sisi sebuah gedung diantara gang itu. Di pintu itu terdapat banyak coretan – coretan entah bertuliskan apa. Hyukjae tak tahu.

Donghae membuka pintu itu. Lalu masuk duluan. Hyukjae di belakangnya dan Siwon paling belakang. Gang yang tadi saja sungguh gelap. Tapi ini lebih gelap dari gang tadi. Tak ada yang bisa dilihat oleh Hyukjae. Bahkan bayangan Siwon dan Donghae pun tidak nampak oleh matanya.

"Donghae, Siwonie, kalian dimana?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit gelisah.

"aku disini Hyuk." Balas Donghae dengan smirk nya. Smirk? Ya. Tapi sayangnya Hyukjae tak bisa melihat smirk nya. Dia dan siwon sudah merencanakan ini. Dia ingin menculik Hyukjae.

"dan aku disini juga Hyuk." Kali ini Siwon yang bersuara dan lagi Hyukjae tak bisa melihat senyum mengerikan dari bibir Siwon itu.

"dimana? Aku tak bisa mendengar suara ka..."

BUUK.

Omongan Hyukjae terputus dan berganti suara pukulan yang terdengar. Namun setelah itu hening. Tak ada suara apa – apa lagi. Hyukjae pingsan akibat pukulan itu.

TBC dulu dah.

A/N : Lanjut ntar ne. Chap depan FULL NC kok. Ini ff dari video yadong di www . tube8gay . com. Ntah kenapa itu video cocok buat dijadiin threesome EunSiHae. Tapi di video itu gx da cerita kayak chap 1 ini. Hanya bagian NC nya aja. Dan menurutku itu bener – bener HOT banget. Dah ah. Kalau banyak yang minta lanjut, bakalan segera aku publish juga chap 2 nya. Kalau gax banyak yg review ya cukup sampai disitu aja. Kkkkk. Pay pay.. Annyeong..


End file.
